The Fourth Age
The return of the King brought Aragorn Elessar , son of Arathorn to the throne of both Gondor and Arnor. Named Elessar, he was the true heir of Isildur, and the King of all the Dúnedain. He made the final union of the royal Mannish blood and the Elvish, for he married Arwen Undomiel, the daughter of Elrond Half-elven. They ruled together until Fourth Age 120, when he died, old and full of years. King Elessar, by wisdom and strength, made peace with the Easterlings and the Haradrim, and under his hand began the Fourth Age: The Time of the Dominion of Men. The Dunedain had drawn from the Elves that which was truly noble and great: love, beauty. knowledge and lore. They passed it on to their descendants, the children to whom all the knowledge of the past was taught, and whom were the purest expressions of men in their natural state. But their victory over the Dark Years had been foreseen by Eru and He had indeed made them with that design. In purpose they were to be His and His alone, a race of his own children, raising theirs in accordance with His loving ways. In form they were to be the ones who could endure; over whom Destiny could not make absolute claim; in whom ran the cycles of life; in whose children was all the potentialof their race, for whom was promised the joy and hope of eternity with Eru. Even the Valar were awed and now sang of the gifts given by the Father to Men, gifts ranging from care for family children, and elders, great works of technology and architecture, and other blessings that would be revealed over this age. Main Subjects of the Fourth Age *1000 year era of peace in the Westlands (maybe minor conflicts in the West but great Wars East and South) *Fading of the remainingElves (and Orcs?) *Dwarves and Halflings becoming dying and marginalized races (Hobbits becoming a poor and scattered Folk) *Rise of Dark Cults (Herumor) and Superstition; Emerging of Magic or occult traditions from the East (legacy of the Ithryn Luin) Decline of Eruist Religion; Decline of True or Elvish Magic. *War against or integration of former Sauronic vassal realms and Diadochs (Khand, Mordor,Núrn, Umbar, Harad, Rhun...) *Rise of the Rohirrim/Northmen ("Horse-Men") as major power base of the Reunited Kingdom (A New Nobility dessending from the Rohirrim?) *Formerly backward Tribal realms becoming more modern Kingdoms under Telcontari Souvereignty (Dunland, Hollin, Núrn, Angmar, Enedhwaith,Minhiriath...) *Age of Men; No great supernatural power or enemy left (themes change into more mundane or human affairs and political intrigue) *Problem of Iron Age/Steel (fabrication restricted by Telcontari Kings?); Technological stagnancy and decline (after the climax of the 1000 year peace?); Copper more common *Changing of Names and languages (Westron becoming "the Old language"; Tribal Dialects emerging; Some old Elvish and archaic Placenames becoming the origin of prehistoric Toponyms and Ethnonyms) *Elven languages and placenames dying out; Westron placenames becoming common, westron splitting up into regional dialects *Elessar becoming a legendary figure; Telcontari - Wandering Kings? *after 1000 Years, Lastkings and dissolution of the reunited Kingdom; new Tribes emerging from the scattering) *Geography changing into modern Day Europe (a new Flood/Earthquakes; Plate Tectonics; real floods ca. 4.000 & 1.500 BV) *Spread of agriculture, while certain crops (pipeweed, potatoes) die out *Rise of New Stars (Thuban?, Theta Bootis?)? Timeline *F.O. 1 - The Eldar begin to depart. *F.O. 2-32 - The Eldar abandon the Tower Hills and the surrounding locales. Only Círdan remains in the Grey Havens. *F.O. 3 The Chorad move south through the gap of Khand and occupy the majority of the plateau. The other orodriag, weakened by the defeat of their warriors in Gondor, are forced into lower Khand. *F.O. 4-50 - the great Travels of T'revor Arain and other Heroes: Kôma, Sen Kay, Ste', Mirag, Onree, Muldec, Tobold Goodburrow, Darien, Nandar, Carnil. *F.O. 6 - Peregrin Took marries Diamond of Long Cleeve *F.O. 6 - Shire is made a Free Land, under protection of the Northern Sceptre, and along with the Drúadan Forests, are off-limits to Men. *F.O. 6 Relmethar establishes diplomatic contact with Gondor. *(Date Uncertain) - Birth of Elfwine, son of Éomer and Lothíriel *(Date Uncertain) - Birth of Elboron, son of Faramir and Éowyn *(Date Uncertain) - awakening of Durin VII *F.O. 13 - Peregrin Took becomes 32nd Thain of the Shire *F.O. 15 - Death of Glóin, father of Gimli. *F.O. c.15 - The Chorad make contact with Elessar. *F.O. 15 - Rebuilding of Annúminas begins. *F.O. 34 - Death of Prince Imrahil. Imrahil's son Elphir assumes the Principality. *F.O. 41 - Birth of Holfast Gardner, son and heir of Frodo Gardner *F.O. 61 - Samwise Gamgee leaves Middle-earth via Mithlond *F.O. 63 - Meriadoc Brandybuck, aged 102, and Pippin leave the Shire to live in Gondor; death of Éomer, aged 93, whose son Elfwine ascends the throne of Rohan. *F.O. 67 - Death of Prince Elphir, son of Imrahil, 23rd Prince of Dol Amroth. Elphir's son Alphros assumes the Principality. *F.O. 80 - Birth of Harding of the Hill, Sam Gamgee's heir and great-grandson. *F.O. 82 - Death of Faramir, aged 120. His son Elboron assumes the Stewardship. *F.O. 91 - Death of Dwalin, brother of Balin, aged 341. *F.O. 95 - Death of Prince Alphros of Dol Amroth, son of Elphir. *F.O. 100 - Moria still abandoned. *F.O. 120 - Death of Aragorn, King of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor, after 210 years of life and a 122-year reign; Aragorn's son Eldarion ascends the throne. According to legend, on the death of Aragorn, Legolas builds a ship and sails into the west to the Undying Lands, taking Gimli (now a very old Dwarf) with him. *F.O. 120 - King Elessar (Aragorn II) passes away. Eldarion Telcontar becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. Legolas, marking the final passing of the Fellowship of the Ring. *F.O. 121 - Death of Queen Arwen, aged 2901. *F.O. 172 - A copy of the Red Book of Westmarch is made. *F.O. 185 - Death of Harding of the Hill, Sam Gamgee's heir. *F.O. ca.200 - warmer and more pleasant climate in the northern Lands; Cold of Forochel and Angband finally diminishes *About F.O. 220 - the rise of new enemies:Easterlings led by Khôragan and Brûdhan and the Haradrim led by Felês and Selâth.The Ithryn Luin warring against each other ijn the East. *F.O. 264 - King Eldarion Telcontar passes away. Elessar II Telcontar ("Nimirbor") becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. *F.O. 300 ? - Parts of Northwestern Eriador split off the main continent and become forerunners of later Ireland *F.O. 300-500 - The Men of the West establish major overland trade links with Peoples of the East. Dorwinion and Khand rise in power. *F.O. 400-450 - Relmether, East of Mordor, rises in economic power. *F.O. 408 - King Elessar II passes away. Elendil Telcontar ("Nimirbêl") becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. *F.O. 432-864 - Last major Eldar migration through Lindon. Avari groups supplant the Eldar in many of the more guarded enclaves of Northwestern Endor. Other Elven sites are abandoned or given over to Men. *F.O. 552 - The aged Elendil Telcontar abdicates the throne of the Reunited Kingdom in favor of his eldest son, Isildur Telcontar ("Nilbeor"). *F.O. 600 - Rather than abdicating the throne of the Reunited Kingdom, Isildur Telcontar grants his young son lordship over the North Kingdom, a move that astonishes many due to the young boy's age. *F.O. 700 - Isildur Telcontar passes away. Anárion Telcontar ("Uirêd") becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. Due to his years of study from childhood on the ways of reigning, he moves immediately to secure his kingdom's borders, though perhaps prematurely. *F.O. 701-712 - The First River War. The Variag-Nûriag-Nurniag alliance, known as "the Collusion of the Ûsrievrim," conquers the Chey lands and all of eastern Rhûn. *F.O. 750 - After the Lords of Umbar declare the waters off the Harad Coast as the Umbarean Sea, the Kingdom of Gondor faces an economic crisis. *F.O. 752-775 - The Sail War. The Kingdom of Gondor struggles against the Umbareans. The Haradrim side with both belligerents. Gondor ultimately prevails, but the conflict serves to create disharmony among the peoples of the North and South Kingdoms. *F.O. 775 - Anárion II is murdered after crushing the Umbareans near Linhír. Arathorn Telcontar ("Tûranark") becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. *F.O. 783-800 - The Second River War. The Collusion of the Ûsrievrim is abandoned as civil war rages across central Endor. The Variag-Nûriag-Nurniag triad collapses, with each party becoming the focal point of rival "successor alliances." *F.O. 799 - Anárion Telcontar perishes in the Red Plague. His young son, Beleg Telcontar ("Balnar"), becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom at eleven years of age, and moves to stabilize the volatile southern frontier. The king is naive and regency is considered, but he is good-hearted and wise under the guidance his Elvish tutors. *F.O. 800-900 - Uneasy peace wrought by the pains of the previous war. At several points, Variag guerillas, Easterling brigands, and Haradrim rebels shake the balance, but these are dealt with easily through societal progression and newer, superior communication methods. Beleg Talcontar comes of age and takesthe regnal name Hyarmendacil III, sometimes known as Hyarmendacil the Great or Beleg the Child. *F.O. 843 - Hyarmendacil III passes away. His son, Eärnil Telcontar ("Azbêl") becomes King of the Reunited Kingdom. *F.O. 915 - Eärnil Telcontar further divides the administration of the Reunited Kingdom. The former realms of Gondor and Arnor are hereafter called the Twin Kingdoms. Eärnil Telcontar's two young sons - Telumehtar Telcontar ("Minalnard") and Eärnur Telcontar ("Azbeor") preside over the North and South Kingdoms, respectively, so as to train the two boys in the ways of governance. *F.O. 950 - Eärnil Telcontar passes away. Telumehtar Telcontar becomes King of the Twin Kingdoms. However, Eärnur Telcontar, challenges his brother and assumes the throne of the North Kingdom. *F.O. 953 - Telumehtar Telcontar marches on the North Kingdom. Eärnur Telcontar's brief reign ends. Telumehtar Telcontar orders Eärnur Telcontar into exile on the northernmost of the Isles of the Dead That Live. *F.O. 1000 - Telumehtar Telcontar is murdured by a disguised Earnur Telcontar, and his three young children are exiled together, thought to have been killed. There are no direct heirs. Eärnur Telcontar returns from exile to become King of the Twin Kingdoms. The Men of Enedwaith, Minhiriath, and Eregion declare themselves independent. *F.Q 1000-1010 - Telumehtar Telcontar's young children, girl of seven Hinyana Telcontar, and boys of ten Hinyanur and Estel Telcontar, wander north to the remains of the Fangorn Forest, and stay with the Ents, learning much from them. The boys remain as Ent-Chiefs while Hinyana proceeds to wander further to the Greenwood in the north, where she is said to have found and lived dwelt with the remaining Silvan Elves for the rest of her days. This would be the last time the Ents, and indeed so many ancient and unique creatures, would be seen by men, and indeed the deeds of the Children of Telumehtar affirmed the strengths of mannish children and their connection to nature. However, amongst the populace of the Twin Kingdoms, belief and subsequent over their death fosters anger and suspicion towards King Earnur Telcontar. *F.O. 1001 - Eärnur Telcontar is forced to take his own life in the midst of rebellion roused by angered parents in Minas Tirith, angered with Earnur Telcontar's believed murder of the royal children and the death of their king, as well as his fireigm nature. South Kingdom oligarches tighten their reign on both political and economic matters by electing Valamir the Younger ("Balmir") as Steward of the South Kingdom. Despite the fact that Eärnur Telcontar's son, Arvedui Telcontar, is crowned King and reaches his majority later the same year, Valamir acts as the de facto overlord of the South Kingdom. F.A. 1001-1020 The sundering of the Twin Kingdoms. Arthedain is reestablished as the North Kingdom disintegrates. The Shire remains a Free Land. *F.O. 1020 - Amlaith Telcontar ("Bralnît"), a distant kinsman of Telumehtar II's wife Berúthien ("Berthîn"), becomes King of the North Kingdom. He declares the Shire a "royal protectorate" and embarks on a program aimed at consolidating the fragmenting North Kingdom. *F.O.1020-1050 - Despite Amlaith Telcontar's good intentions, the Shire folk seek Elven aid in order to construct a Girdle of the Shire. Their embassies to the Sindar and Avari of Lindon are only modestly rewarded. While protected by strange weather patterns, the Shire remains vulnerable to any persistent intrusion. Elven rituals do begin to influence the shifting of tectonic plates at this time, eventually resulting in the isolation of the lands of The Shire as isles in the Fifth Age. *F.O. 1072 - Valamir the Younger becomes the Ruling Steward of the South Kingdom when the childless King Arvedui Telcontar ("Tûranneg") passes away. *F.O. 1092 - Amlaith Telcontar dies while on campaign near Bree. Valamir the Younger passes away later the same year. Valamir's son, Targon Telcontar, becomes the Ruling Steward of the South Kingdom. *F.O.1092-1099 - The Great Eriadoran War. Amlaith II's son, Eärendur Telcontar ("Azrabeor") ("the Great"), claims a series of great victories over the chieftains of Cardolan and Minhiriath (Valros and Púil). *F.O. 1100 - Eärendur Telcontar proclaims himself King and thus reestablishes the North Kingdom. Targon ("Tûranbor", the Northern King's brother, with whom ) declares himself King of the South Kingdom and issues a declaration of war against the North Kingdom. *Many Mannish families with children evacuate to Rhovanion, Dorwinion, and Rhun, still somewhat fertile and less hostile than much of the other lands. Some families teach their children spells and magics decended from those of the Beornings and similar folk for self-defense, and these children give rise to neo-Beornic and neo-Edain cultures. *F.O. 1106 - The forces of King Eärendur and King Targon clash near the gap of Rohan. The battle ends in a stalemate and both kings return their realms to rebuild. *F.O. 1108 - A summit between the two kings fails to reconcile the warring kings. *F.O. 1115 - The armies of Eärendur and Targon clash once more, at the river Isen. The battle ends again in a stalemate. Much of the nobility has been slain and King Eärendur was severely wounded. *F.O. 1122 - King Targon dies from infected wounds, leaving only a young daughter of eight years behind, Eléanoriel ("Nimuirkal"). As there is no close male relative alive, the Kingdom proclaims Eléanoriel queen. *F.O. 1123 - Though Queen Eléanoriel rules, the decimated nobility is at unease for a child, a female no less, to assume effective control of the realm. Discord spreads quickly and the seeds of civil are planted, helped by Eärendur's efforts. *F.O 1130 - King Eärendur dies and is succeeded by his son Meneldil ("Minalbêl"), who vows to conquer the southern kingdom from Queen Eléanoriel. The Haradrim and Easterlings invade the border regions of gondor once more. *F.O. 1130-1150 - A great sense of doom hangs over the southern kingdom. Though kind, cultured and beautiful Queen Eléanoriel proves to be ineffective and ill advised. Anfalas, Lebennin and Lossarnach are in open rebellion. The Haradrim overrun Harondor. Meneldil builds an army to invade the southern kingdom. *F.O. 1152 Meneldil invades the southern kingdom and quickly gains the support of Anfalas, Lebennin, Lossarnarch and Ithilien. Soon Queen Eléanoriel finds herself besieged in Minas Tirith, leaving her heartbroken. *F.O. 1153 Having lost all hope Eléanoriel opens the gate of Minas Tirith and abdicates. Heartbroken and dissapointed in life she takes a ship and sails away from middle earth, never to be seen again. *F.O. 1153-1700 The civil wars have taken their toll and a long period of decay has started. Since a very long time orcs, who had been thought to have no longer existed, appears to have been sighted again. *F.O. ca. 2000 (?) - End of fourth Age? Great Flood (Meteorite Impact?foreshadow of Morgoth's return?) ? Fourth Age Factions suggested Ideas: * Adûnabar *Astrasi Realm *the Axe-Easterlings *the Barakûl-Dwarves *the Black Cartel (Evil Men) *the Chorad *the Cult of Herumor *the Derngorgor (Evil Men) *the Dolenran-Elves *the Easterners * Eryn Carantaur * Gorem *the Grey Easterlings *the Grey Hand (Good Men) *the Lost Tribe of Da´n (Dwarves) *the Pirates of Belfalas *the Snaga Lords - Orcs *Sorthog *The Tauredain *the Telcontari *the Temple of Araw *the Ûsrievrim *the Vanamar-Elves References *Jesse Dallin:Khand *Wes J. Frank: Near Harad *Wikipedia *One Wiki to Rule Rhem All *www.mepbm.com/ *http://www.middleearthgames.com/ category:history category:lore Category:Fourth Age